Silence falls among the rain
by riftraftlol
Summary: Roy has a dirty secret, one that has stuck to him every since his senior year at high school. Though it has been seven years from the accident, he continues to do it. Although he is a head teacher at an alchemy academy, outside of the crammed classrooms he is a professional serial killer and rapist. But after one fateful night he falls too deep for one of his victims. Continue ...
1. Summary

Roy has a dirty secret, one that has stuck to him every since his senior year at high school. Though it has been seven years from the accident, he continues to do it. Although he is a head teacher at an alchemy acadmy, outside of the crammed classrooms he is a professional serial killer and rapist. But after one fateful night he falls too deep for one of his victims. But good things are always taken away.

Rain has a sad secret, one she has hidden all her life, but now she isn't afraid to shout it to the world. But it took true love, near death experiences and a new life to conquer her fear. But then again, good things are always taken away.


	2. Chapter 1

The knife glimmered in the moon light, with the tip of the blade trailing on her flesh. Red, plush lines snaked a cross her body. Roy continued carving the flesh, as his eyes gazed down towards her bare chest, suddenly feeling his trousers tightening up. As the man continued to stare at her naked body, he felt even more lustful.

"Does death frighten you?" Roy asked, watching the woman writher just from his voice. Her face still had a dauntingly calm expression. 'No expression reaction, strange,' the man thought.

Placing pressure on the knife I asked, "Do you fear death?" while Roy slightly hoped for another calm reaction. The woman's eyes continued to stare blankly towards the blood covered ceiling. 'This will be fun, a little challenge.' Her dry lips pursued open, a soft angelic voice, mumbled out "Death? I fear not, nor am I frightened of. But what I fear is how I die. From a stranger, no! But from an enemy, how I die, would, and shall be, what you say? Hmm, frightening?"

Slowly Roy slipped his hands into the bag and pulled out a thick, wool type piece of fabric then blindfolded her. Then he released any excess pressure on the blade, pulling the tip of the knife out of Rain's white skin.

'I remember this voice, what's the name of the owner of it though?' the man thought to himself. Laying his hand on her bare stomach, she squirmed and pulled at the rope which her hands were bounded with. 'Well, well, well, this is fun.'

'No, Rain, pull yourself together. No, keep calm, all he wants is a reaction. And some stress release.'

Squirming, shuffling and pulling, Roy stared at her reactions, when he placed his skin against hers. In his eyes the scene was truly beautiful, a young, beautiful woman, lying on the soft fabric which caressed her bare body. Her being naked, showed slits cuts and bruises, covering her delicate, creamy, skin with black hair that could, and would rival the best quality silk black thread. And, with eyes, as black as the dead silence and coldness of the night, although she was blind folded at the moment, he had remembered her eye colour from earlier. And remembering the calmness it showed, when she was abducted.

"Argh, who does this girl remind me of?" he mumbled, into the soft fabric, which had the scent or blood and sex, "Never mind. I just wanted something that was sexy, sweaty to play with." As Roy continued to caress her broken skin, he shuffled his body and hovered over her petite frame. Then she began to squirm and hobbled around again, with this sight Roy laughed, "Not so calm now."

His hands trailed down to her curves, then groping various sweet parts that let out sweet, soft moans from the woman but then suddenly changed to strangling screams. The sexy creature continued out screaming the same thing over and over again, "no stop. Don't touch me! No more." As the woman's screams became more frequent, she threw her head back and became more fickle from being calm to panicky.

'Oh no, it's not working. Keep calm, think this through. Oh no, he's touching my-'. Her thought was cut off with an ear piercing scream coming from another room. Rain then continued to squirm around.

"Are there others?" Rain asked, her voice cracking throughout her question. Roy nodded a yes to her, as a response. "Let them go!"

'I might have to fight him back.' Then Rain through her knee towards the stranger, barely hitting him, but brushed against his bulge. He laughed at the women in front of him, "eager are we, for me maybe?"

"W-what?" the women stuttered, "a-any way let everyone else go!" Roy continues to smirk down at the woman, and laughing at her reactions. Then he started to take in every single detail of Rain's expression.

"You are so strange, instead of screaming let me go, you yell out let them go. You're a funny, little creature," Roy mumbled into her delicate skin, as he planted sloppy kisses from her chest to her hips. "Oh she will be fun to tame." 'Which torture weapon?' As he stared at his choices; a knife, scissors or a whip, impulsively Roy thought, 'Well, I do have a long night.'

As I continued to decide what to tame her with, I started to tease the woman again. Planting kisses while rubbing into her skin with his palms.

"No more, please," she screeched, while trying to fight Roy off, though she was still bound to the bed frame.

"Oh but I thought you didn't fear death?" he retaliated back, smirking at the female. With a click, Roy unbuckled his belt, sliding his trousers and kicking his shoes off. As he rubbed her bare chest, his other hand started groping his erected member through the thin fabric. Then in a flash Roy slid his boxers off and started pumping the tip of his member.

"Death? It's different because I wanted to die, not raped. Plus there is a difference from rape and death," she muttered out, biting down on her lips, making her seem like she was preventing herself from talking.

"You are a strange little thing," Roy giggled to himself, "what's your name, creature?"

"The strange," she whispered while she threw her head back, and looked away, though she was still blindfolded, "that's what they call me at school."

'The strange? Oh my- Rain?' Roy thought, as he pushed himself off Rain. He let out a sigh.

"Havoc, come in here?" he called out, as he shuffled towards the door. With a click, Rain heard a man rush in.

"Dude, you haven't even started with yours!" Havoc called out, as he paced back and forth, "shit, she knows who we are doesn't she."

"No, sorta, let's step outside for a bit," Roy whispered into the other man's ear. With another click the door shut and left Rain frightened and alone.

'Okay think of a plan to escape, when he comes in I'll seduce him and trick him to loosen the blindfolds. When he uses the knife, that I saw earlier, I'll squirm and move around for him and accidently cut one of my bounds and knock him out, hopefully. But I want to know why he reacted like that when he heard my nickname.'


End file.
